Hilda's White Lightning
by Swiftfire mews
Summary: It's back! Hilda is starting her pokemon journey when she learns that she can talk to pokemon. She willing to accept that but is she willing to accept her faith in battling Team Plasma. And what is it about that mysterious N. Join Hilda with the help of her Pokemon Ember and Zorro in her adventures through the Unova reigon. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

I was sitting in a meadow five minutes away from home. My eyes were watching everything but nothing. I was deeply in thought. My name is Hilda White I just turned ten years old yesterday and I am starting my Pokémon journey in three years when I turn 13 the legal age for a child to start their journey. I have long wavy brown hair that I almost always wear in a ponytail. My eyes are deep blue. At the moment I am wearing a light pink dress to match my pink bag. I'm also waiting on my father to show up. My father looks like me but he is way taller. He's one of the best Pokémon trainers out there and I hope to be just like him. My mom was a good trainer but preferred to work at the Pokémon daycare. I looked at my new watch and saw it was 2:15, dad will be here soon.

"Hilda were you waiting for me, you silly Psyduck," a voice called. I turned to see my dad walking towards me. I smiled and stood up. He opened his arms and I ran towards him meeting him in the hug. This was our usual way of greeting each other.

"Mom said I could wait here," I said. He chuckled and rubbed my hair.

"And just where is your mom," he asked. The bushed rustled behind me causing me to tighten my hold on my father. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up but fell back down again.

"Right here Richard no need to fright," Mom said. Mom had lighter brown hair with honey colored eyes. I let go of dad and raced towards her.

"Mom did you get it," I asked. She laughed and picked me up with one arm. Her other arm was holding a small blue box. I screamed in delight and she put me down.

"Now you have to remember you can't show it to anyone but us. Don't even show Cheren and Bianca okay," she said fully serious. I nodded the playfulness left my eyes. She smiled and handed me the box and my eyes light up again. In the box was a black necklace but that's not what she's talking about. The charm was a white circle that felt slightly heavy. I pressed a button on the back of it and small retractable spikes came out of it.

"Thanks mom now I'll be safe when I go on my journey," I said. Dad looked my way in sadness but quickly put on a smile.

12 hours later.

I woke up when there was a soft crash coming from downstairs. Silently I got up and grabbed my necklace. I was careful not to make a sound as I left my room and to the stairs. The lights were on in the living room and Dad could be seen. Quickly I stuff the necklace into my pajama pocket.

"Dad," I called out. He turned around with a guilty and shocked expression. _That's never a good expression_, I thought.

"Hilda what are you doing up," he asked. He dropped two suitcases and opened his arms. I stood there staring at him blankly realizing what he was planning.

"I heard a noise and it woke me up," I replied. He dropped his arms when he saw I wasn't coming. He looked down as he figured out I knew what he was doing.

"Richard, Hilda what are you two doing," I heard mom ask from the top of the stairs. I looked at her and back at dad waiting for her to make the connection. Her eyes darkened when she did.

"Well Lily you see," he started. Mom held up her hand and walked down to my step.

"I know your leaving and you didn't plan on telling us. I'm not stupid but what I want to know is why," mom asked in a blank voice. I nodded fully backing her up. Dad sighed and put his hand on his face

"It was 8 years ago," he said after a moment, "I was in Sinnoh for a battle cup when I meet this girl. I know I was cheating but there was something that just dragged me to her. We talked and had our fun but I had to leave. About two months ago I got a letter from her. It turns out I now have a son. So I'm going to live with them for a while. I don't know when I'll be back." Tears stung my eyes threating to fall. _He doesn't love us he doesn't love me, _I thought.

"You don't love us," I blankly said reaching my hand into my pocket. My fingers brushed the necklace as I stared into my dad's horrified face.

"No I do love you," he said. Mom stayed quiet just hugging me for comfort.

"No you don't because if you did you wouldn't have run off with that other woman, you wouldn't be leaving us now. I knew you always wanted a son because you don't think that I'll be good enough. You hate the fact that I'm a girl and that you think I'll never be good enough. You don't love mom as much as that other girl cause she didn't give that to you. Don't tell me I am wrong because you know it's true. I've seen the longing in your eyes whenever you look at cousin Hilbert," I nearly yell. He looked shock then depressed. I knew that was the real reason.

"I'm sorry," he said. I growled a bit and glared at him. I could feel the betrayal running through my veins as I was proved right. Mom let out a shocked gasped and clutched her chest just above the heart.

"Goodbye," was the only thing I could say.

"It's not goodbye I'll see you soon. Don't forget you'll always be my baby girl and my sweet lily," he muttered. Mom looked up a glared at him in hurt.

"No this is forever because you won't be welcome in our life. And don't call us that you've lost that privilege," mom said. I dropped my hand from the necklace as he picked up the suitcases. He didn't say another word just throwing us one last tearful glance as he walked out the door and our lives. Once the door closed I let out my tears and clutched on to my mom.

"What's going to happen now," I asked.

"Nothing as long as we still have each other," mom said but I notice she was crying to. I nodded knowing she would be her bubbly self in no time. She picked me up and carried me back to my room._ I'll be the best trainer ever even better than dad,_ I thought. In the distance I heard a roar of a mighty Pokémon and the clash of thunder.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One _

I was sitting on my bed staring a red box on my table. It had been three years and 6 months since dad left to go be with his other child, and I was ready to start my journey. Today was April tenth and Professor Juniper stopped by and dropped off the box containing the three Unova starter Pokémon. I felt myself growing more and more impatient. I looked at my watch only to see it was only 8:25, five minutes before Cheren and Bianca were supposed to arrive.

_A lot has change in between now and then, _I thought. It was true I had change my outfit style to shorts and tee-shirts with sleeveless jackets. I had also started wearing a white hat with a pink pokeball logo on it. Mom as I predicted had gotten back to her old self now she was down stairs cleaning up from breakfast earlier. I looked down my watch now blinked 8:29. I let out a loud growl that would have made a Scoutland whimper in fear.

"Calm down Hilda," I heard a familiar male voice say. I turned to see my childhood friend Cheren. I smiled at him glad one of them was here on time. Cheren's outfit was blue jeans, a black shirt, and a blue jean jacket. His glasses were pushed up against his face and his dark blue hair was in its normal style.

"Shut up you're not the one who had to stare at this box all morning," I hissed. He brushed off my comment and instead of answering another voice did.

"We'll you didn't have to stare but since I'm here now we can get started," Bianca said walking into my room. I glared at her before rolling my eyes. Her outfit was a green skirt, a long sleeve white shirt, and an orange vest. Her blond hair was pressed down by her green hat.

"What took so long," I asked still annoyed. She shrugged and smiled.

"I was watching a flock of Pidove flying," she said. Cheren and I sweat dropped before laughing. It was not long before she joined in to. Bianca was the carefree one and Cheren the worry hog I am the leader we fit that way. I wiped away a tear and straighten up.

"Who gets to pick first," I asked. They stopped laughing and walked over to the box. I opened it to see three poke balls with the description on the lid.

"Well I think it should be me, then Hilda, and last Bianca," Cheren said. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him.

"Nope Hilda first since it's her house, then me and last Cheren," Bianca said. I smiled and nodded. Cheren sighed but stepped back anyway. I felt my stomach suddenly drop as Butterfrees fluttered. With a deep breath I reached out to the one that felt natural. The middle one, Tepig.

"Um… I guess I chose Tepig," I said. Bianca smiled and stepped up picking the one left.

"I got Snivy the cutest one," she said. I face palmed and Cheren sighed. He took his turn and grabbed the reaming one.

"You're lucky I wanted Oshawott from the start," he muttered. I ignored him and looked at the poke ball in my hand containing my first Pokémon. I felt a strong energy rush in me traveling through my veins leading to my heart. I looked at my watch seeing it was only 8:40.

"What should we do seeing as we still have twenty minutes until we have to see Professor Juniper to get our Pokedexs and more poke balls," I ask. Cheren glance blankly at me, his way of saying I don't know.

"How about we have our first Pokémon battle. Hilda and I will go first," Bianca said. Cheren and I stared blankly at her.

"You know we're in a room that can get messy fast," Cheren said. Bianca waved him off.

"They're small Pokémon they can't make too much of a mess yet," Bianca said. I growled as Cheren nodded now siding with her.

"You guys aren't the ones who have to clean the room if it gets messed up and beside shouldn't we bond with them first before battling," I cried out. They both looked at me shocked before agreeing.

"Go Pokémon," we yelled in unison. There were three bright flashes that revealed the starters. I stared at Tepig only concentrating on him.

"Hello Tepig my name is Hilda and I'm your trainer now," I said offering my hand for him to nudge.

"Hello Hilda I'm glad you are my trainer I hope we can be friends," he said. He put is head to my hand nuzzling it.

"I hope we can be friends too," I said. Suddenly we both tensed and stared at each other. _I can understand him and maybe all Pokémon, _I thought.

"You can understand me," Tepig asked. I nodded to shock to speak. We stared at each other for a while before smiling.

"So partners," I asked. He nodded. _Wow that was easier than I thought, _I thought.

"Way easier," Ember inputted. I stared at him blankly wondering why he said that. It almost felt like he was able to hear my thoughts.

"I didn't say anything," I said this time slightly freaked. Tepig stared at me confused before shrugging. Oh well I don't want to call you Tepig all the time you need a nickname I'll ask Professor Juniper later," I said. Tepig nodded in a hyper excited mode.

"Now let's battle," Bianca called from across the room. I sighed but nodded not wanting to see my friend cry.

"Tepig lets go," I commanded.

"My first battle I'm so happy," he yelled racing in front of me.

"Come on Snivy," she said. Snivy coolly walked in front of her not saying a word.

"You're going to win Tepig even if you are stronger than both of us I refuse to lose," Snivy said. I felt my eyebrows raise but put it in the back of my mind for later. Cheren walked in between us playing the role of a referee.

"Let the battle begin," he yelled. I winced pretty sure mom could hear that and was going to postpone my journey for a week.

"Tepig tackle please," I said deciding to have fun while it last. Tepig bolted forward and slammed in to Snivy. Snivy cried out in pain the attack did more damage than normal.

"Snivy are you okay if so counter with your own tackle," Bianca yelled. Snivy jumped back up and charged Tepig.

"Dodge," I yelled. Tepig jumped on my bed causing my covers to fall off.

"Keep using tackle," Bianca yelled, Snivy was more than happy to do so.

"Keep dodging," I said. It looked like a game of tag where nobody was getting tagged. After five minutes of this everybody was getting annoyed.

"You know what turn and tackle Snivy," I said. Tepig jumped down from the wall and turned before racing forward. The two Pokémon butted heads causing both to bounce back, Snivy in to my thrash can and Tepig onto my bed.

"You got lucky this time," Snivy hissed before fainting.

"Oh no Snivy are you alright," Bianca called.

"Snivy is unable to battle Tepig wins this match," Cheren called. I squealed in happiness before scooping Tepig up in a hug.

"Kay then Cheren now you battle Hilda," Bianca said recalling Snivy. I looked around and nearly screamed as I saw the room in such a mess.

"What my mom going to say better yet what she going to do," I yelled. Cheren shrugged and took his stance.

"Oh well we'll tell her something and help you if you get in trouble. Let's battle now I can't mess up the room any more than Bianca did," Cheren said. She let out a 'hey' from the sidelines and I sighed before nodding towards Tepig.

"Tackle and just keep it up," I said hoping for a short battle.

"Quick use leers to slow it down," Cheren commanded. Oshawott rolled his eye and glared. Tepig stumble a bit but still raced forward. Oshawott cried as he was hit three and fainted but not before yelling out a threat.

"Hilda wins the battle," Bianca yelled. Cheren grumbled and returned his Pokémon. I looked at my room again and sighed.

"Okay we can get this cleaned up before nine o' clock we do have ten minutes," I said not looking up.

"They left while you were looking at the room," Tepig said sitting on my shoulder. I flinched in shock to see him there.

"Stupid traitors," I mumbled. Tepig snorted with laughter. I grumbled as I made my out of my room and to the stairs. Cheren and Bianca were at the bottom of the stairs talking to my mother.

"Sorry about the mess Ms. White we'll clean it up," Cheren said. I beamed in happiness glad they didn't just leave me to deal with it on my own. Mom shook her head almost uncaringly.

"No worries I'll get it cleaned up you kids need to start your journey," mom said. Cheren and Bianca thanked her and left. Mom turned to me and laughed when she saw me. "What's with the shocked face sweetie? You need to start your journey."

"Well I thought you would ground me for a week for battling in my room," I admitted. She laughed again and got a faraway look in her eyes.

"I remember when I first got my started Pokémon. We had our fair share of battles in a house. But anyways I wanted to give you this," Mom said. She handed me a black and orange cross-transceiver. I smiled softly and put it on. "Now sweetie have fun and kick butt," mom yelled.

"I will come back sometimes mom," I said before giving her a hug. She hugged me tightly minding Tepig who was still on my shoulder. "See you mom"

"Best wishes Hilda. Oh, and your Tepig is cute," mom commented.

"Wait mom before I go I wanted to ask you something. I can understand him and other Pokémon why is that," I asked. She frowned and shrugged.

"Maybe you're destined for something greater than you imagined." I shrugged not really sure if I wanted that. Mom laughed a bit and pushed me out the door. "Don't keep Professor Juniper waiting it rude," Mom said. With one final glance at her I started walking towards the lab ready for my journey to begin.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Professor Juniper's lab was a short 7 minute walk away from my house. Tepig was settled comfortably on my shoulder and my pink bag hanging at my waist. I was the second to arrive only after Cheren

"Where is Bianca," I asked. Cheren frowned and shrugged.

"Can you go and check at her house. She said she had to stop by there, but hasn't come back yet," Cheren mumbled. He cast a worried glance towards Bianca's house but didn't say anything else. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

Bianca house was a good ten minutes away from the lab. As soon as I got there I could hear the sound of arguments from inside the building. I causally walked in not bothering to shut the door after me.

"No, no, no absolutely not. You cannot go on this journey you can get hurt badly," Bianca's dad yelled. I could tell she was upset. Her mom was simply standing in the kitchen not saying a word.

"Daddy you can't make me stay I'm going on this journey and that's that," Bianca yelled. She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Bianca's dad is really overprotective and doesn't want her to get hurt," I whispered to Tepig. He nodded and stared at the two. Bianca turned around most likely to storm out of the room, but stopped when she saw me.

"Oh Hilda. Can you please not mention this to Professor Juniper or Cheren," she begged. I nodded and stepped to the side to let her pass. She walked out quickly and slammed the door behind her.

"Can you please protect her? I know she is not a little girl anymore but I still worry," Bianca's dad admitted.

"Of course I will try to the best of my ability to make sure she is safe. She also has Cheren and her Pokémon to keep her safe so don't worry too much. This is her rite of passage," I said quietly while looking down at my shoes. Her dad grunted and went up his stairs.

"Best wishes Hilda," Bianca's mom said to me as I left. I nodded and walked out the door closing it quietly behind me. Tepig snorted but stayed quiet the rest of the trip. Cheren and Bianca were waiting for me outside of the lab doors. I slipped past them and walked into the lab. Professor Juniper was standing in the middle of the lab.

"Hi there. I've been waiting for you young people. My name is," she said eagerly but Cheren cut her off.

"Professor Juniper we know your name we live in the same town as you and see you almost every day," Cheren said a bit rudely. I elbowed him in the ribs hard and nearly laughed as he let out a small lady like scream. Professor Juniper smiled and let out a laugh.

"Cheren let's not take things lightly. Today the day to be on your best behavior. Now let's see your Pokémon," Professor Juniper said. Cheren and Bianca called out their Pokémon and Tepig jumped off my shoulder. She scanned each Pokémon and gave us looks of surprise. "You've already had your first battle. I can tell each of them already trust you more," Professor Juniper said.

"Yeah we battled in Hilda's room but she beat both of us," Bianca confessed. Professor Juniper gave me a look of surprise but shrugged it off.

"Congratulations Hilda but just because you won two battles doesn't mean your undefeatable," Juniper said. I frowned _I never said that I know we still have a long way to go. I'm not going to go up to the champion and challenge him,_ I thought. Tepig nodded in agreement. "Oh well now comes the fun part do you guys want to nickname your Pokémon," Juniper ask.

"No," Cheren and Bianca said in unison. I nodded trying to think of a good name.

"What if I name you after a fire type move," I asked. He nodded most likely glad I didn't chose a name like Picasso. "What about Ember," I asked.

"Yeah that's good it sounds a lot like Emboar," he said. I nodded toward Professor Juniper giving her the floor.

"Okay. I have a quest for you. I need you three to go around the region and meet all of the Pokémon. You can record their information using these Pokedexs," Professor Juniper said while holding out three devices. We all turned to each other wondering if we should do it. I turned back to Professor Juniper and nodded slowly. "Great here you go. You guys have given the best possible answer," she gushed. She handed Cheren the blue and grey one, Bianca the orange and green one, and me the pink, black, and white one.

"Thank you," we said in unison. Professor Juniper beamed at us and motioned for us to scoot over. She walked in-between us going towards the door.

"Now meet me at Route One so I can show you how to catch Pokémon," she demanded. She quickly walked out leaving us behind.

"So I guess we should go now," Cheren said. I shrugged and walked out the door but stopped in surprise to see my mother standing there. "Move Hilda," Cheren yelled and pushed me forward.

"Jerk," I mumbled and Ember gave him a glare. Cheren and Bianca came to a stop at my sides.

"Hilda darling I forgot to give you this. Oh Cheren and Bianca you guys can have one too," my mom said in a rush. She gave us each a map of the region and left in a hurry.

"Well I'll meet you guys at the beginning of the Route see ya soon," Bianca said and skipped off. Cheren followed her lead not caring about me. I looked at Ember and sighed before walking after them. As soon as the Route came into view I could see them arguing.

"Come on Cheren don't you want to take our first steps on the Route together," Bianca whined. Cheren shook his head.

"No we are rivals now," he said. Bianca gave him a pained look.

"Cheren you know that's not right we are rivends of frivals," I intervened. Cheren nodded and Bianca cheered.

"Ok 1… 2… 3…," Bianca shouted. We took our first five steps on to the route.

Professor Juniper was standing in a patch of tall grass. She motioned us over. "Okay the first thing to do is walk around in tall grass until a wild Pokémon jumps at you," Juniper instructed. After one step a wild Patrat jumped at her. "Now you use your Pokémon to get its hit points or HP down." She called out a Minccino. She called for her Minccino to use the move pound. Minccino arm started to glow white and hit with amazing power.

"Ha got you," Minccino cried. I rolled my eyes but keep focus on the battle.

"Now simply throw a Pokeballs," Juniper said. She clicked open a red and white Pokeballs and chucked it at the Patrat. The ball shook three time before coming to a stop and sparkling.

"That seemed easy, Ember muttered. I nodded slightly.

"Now that you know how to catch a Pokémon here is your Pokeballs and meet me at Accumula Town," Juniper order. We nodded as she gave us 5 Pokeballs each and walked off. Cheren started after her with a newly found determination.

"Wait," Bianca cried out. Cheren stop and looked at her. "We should have a Pokémon catching contest who ever catches the most Pokémon wins," she suggested. He nodded and walked off, Bianca scrambled after him.

"I want to take it slow and focus on you before getting new Pokémon. We should only catch up to one more," I suggested.

"Yeah that way I get stronger, but we should get another partner," he said. I glanced at him and shrugged. We started walking or rather I walk and sat on my shoulder.

We were pretty far across the route only seeing Patrats and Lillypups and Ember learned ember. Randomly I heard a faint scream.

"Did you hear that," Ember asked. I nodded and listened again. A faint scream came from the trees on my right. I ran in that direction until I reached a clearing. In the clearing was an 18 year old boy, a Venipede, and a Patrat. The Patrat was on the ground cringing in pain and covered in bruises and cuts. The boy and Venipede were standing over it in a threating way.

"How could you treat your Pokémon this way," I asked horrified as I ran in between them. The boy let out a laugh and his Venipede followed his lead.

"This isn't my Pokémon it's a common thief that stole from me," the boy yelled. I looked back at the Patrat and noticed it was flickering. They used my moment of distraction to attack.

"Poison tail," The boy cried out. I moved quickly and a moment later the poison tail hit where I was standing.

"Ember use tackle and keep it up. I have to help this Patrat," I said. Ember nodded and jumped off my shoulder and into the Venipede. The Venipede didn't miss a beat as it slapped Ember down with its tail. I ran over to Ember concern for him filled my mind. _We are outmatched,_ I thought as I bent down.

"Now Venipede finish that thief off and use poison tail," The boy said. I didn't think just acted. I threw myself on to the Patrat and took the poison tail. I felt my body being flung to the side.

"Hilda," Ember yelled. Suddenly, it got hot and Venipede cried out in pain. I opened my eyes to see the Venipede knocked out and the boy fuming.

"Just wait the next time we meet I will get you," the boy yelled as he returned his Pokémon and ran off.

"Hilda are you alright," Ember asked. I slowly got up and walked over to him.

"Yeah but we got to get Patrat to a Pokémon center. Are you alright," I questioned. He nodded and walked over to the Patrat. The Patrat looked at me and disappeared into a purple vortex. When the purple vortex cleared it was the black fox Pokémon Zorua.

"Whoa," Ember gasped. I shrugged and picked it up. I slowly limped out of the forest and to the Route with Ember walking at my heels. Soon I could see the outline of a town and limped a bit faster. Cheren and Bianca were waiting for me at the town entrance.

"Hilda," they cried out. I nodded and glared at them. Cheren put his arms around me and helped me to the Pokémon Center while Bianca ran ahead. As soon as we got their Nurse Joy took the Zorua out of my hands and on to a stretcher.

"Now Professor Juniper will take you to a room here and have a doctor come fix you up don't worry Hilda," Bianca told me. I nodded and let Professor Juniper lead me to a room. As soon as I got on to the bed I let the blackness overcome me.

When I woke up Ember was next to me and Zorua was staring at me from a chair. I felt a lot better as I sat up.

"Are you two alright," I asked.

"They are perfectly fine now just like you. Now may I ask what happened?" I turned towards the door to see Nurse Joy.

"Me and Ember heard a scream and went to help. When we got there a boy was abusing Zorua so we helped save it," I explained. Nurse Joy nodded worriedly and left.

"Why did you save me," Zorua asked. I shrugged and smiled. The Zorua was a female from the sound of her voice.

"So you know I can understand you. Oh well so what are you going to do now," I asked.

"Sorry Hilda I told her," Ember confessed. I waved unworried.

"Can I come with you guys? You did save me and I have nowhere to go," Zorua asked. I nodded and held up a Pokeball she jumped up and pressed a paw on the middle button. The ball jiggled slightly before sparkling. I let her come back out.

"So this is going to be our team for a while. And your name is going to be Zorro. I know it's a bit boyish but it suits you," I said. They nodded and jumped on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I started walking out the room. Nurse Joy nodded as I passed. I gave her a friendly smiled and left out the doors.

"Hilda," someone called. I turned to see Cheren. He motion me over to where a crowd was forming. "Juniper says she sorry that she had to leave but let's see what this is about." I nodded and looked over at the people dressed in knight outfits and one in a robe.

"My name is Ghetsis, one of the seven sages of Team Plasma," said the one in the robe, "and we are here to talk about Pokémon Liberation." The crowd started to scream at him in protest, me and Cheren included. He ignored us and continued.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" I huffed and pushed forward.

"I can. My Pokémon want to be with me and they would not fight if they didn't want to. We do need each other I can say with a doubt that if we were separated we would all be miserable," I yelled. He turned towards me with cold eyes. I didn't back down just started at him.

"Hilda are you crazy," Cheren hissed. Some people started clapping when Ghetsis pulled his gaze off of me.

"Pokémon and people should be treated and equals. Not with Pokémon as slaves. I end my words here," Ghetsis said. He glared at me once more before walking off with his little gang. I huffed and turned towards Cheren.

"Can you believe that dude," I asked.

"So you won't release us that's good 'because I really like you," Ember said. Zorro nodded to back up his words.

"I would never release you," I assured them. Cheren glanced over at me like I was crazy.

"So you can hear the voices of Pokémon too," a voice said behind me. I screamed and whipped around causing Ember and Zorro to hold on tight to my shoulders. There was a 17 year old looking boy in front of me. He had tea green hair and blue eyes.

"Wait, slow down your talking to fast. And what is this about hearing the voices of Pokémon," Cheren asked now standing at my side.

"My name is N and it is sad that you can't hear them," he said while facing Cheren. He looked at my bag and saw my Pokedex sticking out. "A Pokedex so you're going to confine Pokémon in balls. I'm a trainer too but I don't know if they are really happy this way."

"I can understand Pokémon so I know most of them are happy this way otherwise they would just leave right. But, anyway my name is Hilda and this is Cheren," I said slowly. N backed up and stood facing me.

"Well Hilda I want to see if you can really understand Pokémon," N said. I glanced at Cheren confused until N called out a Purrloin.

"Oh you want a battle. Go Ember," I yelled. "Use ember." N's Purrloin was hit with a blast of small hot coals. It yelped and glared at Ember.

"My friend are you alright," N asked. Purrloin nodded. "Okay then use scratch my friend." Purrloin jumped at Ember and scratched at his eyes. He screamed and backed up, his eyes were closed tightly.

"Ember are you okay," I asked.

"I can't see," He screamed. N looked at Purrloin in horror.

"Ember listen to me calm down and sniff around then use ember," I commanded. He took a deep breath and blew embers at Purrloin. The attack knock Purrloin out.

"Hilda," Cheren said. He handed me a potion. I nodded and sprayed Ember's eyes. After a moment he opened them looking just fine.

"What's wrong with you? You need to watch what your Pokémon are doing. He could have been seriously hurt," I yelled at N. N stumbled back at my rage and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry take this berry it should help him," N said.

"He wouldn't need help if it wasn't for you," I said coldly. Zorro hissed at him. N wordless left after collection Purrloin. I picked up Ember and cuddled him.

"I feel that this won't be the last time we see him," Zorro said. I nodded looking at the path he took feeling slightly disappointed.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

After the battle with N I quickly got my Pokémon healed and Cheren left. We decided to stay at the Pokémon center for the night not wanting to travel in the dark.

"I'm going to call my mom okay just don't leave the room," I said giving them stern glares.

"Okay Hilda it's not we are going to go anywhere," Ember said. I rolled my eyes and held up the X-transceiver. Before I could press anything Mom's picture popped up. I tapped on accept and waited for her to talk.

"Hilda I heard you were hurt. What happen? Should I come get you," she asked as she fussed over me like a mommy Ursaring. I sighed and pointed the watch like device at Zorro.

"Some trainer was abusing her so I stepped in and saved her. That trainer did attack me and that's how," I explained. Mom sighed and looked at me.

"Just be careful I don't want to lose you too," Mom said. Her expression morphed into one of sadness. I frowned wishing I could give her a hug. "Well I have to go otherwise I might burn the cake," she said before ending the call.

"Mother's they love you but once it turns dark they let you be," I mumbled. My Pokémon gave me a confused glance.

"What was your mom talking about when she said she didn't want to lose you too," Ember asked. I sighed and sat down.

"When I was 10 my dad left us for another child he had. It destroyed my mom causing her to shut down for days. I only brought her out of it when I got hurt. She found a reason to live again by protecting me. Now she fine but is always worried about losing me," I explained. They gave me a small sad smile.

"Don't worry we won't ever leave you for another trainer," Ember said. I smiled albeit and laid down next to them. Not a moment later I found myself off in dream land.

The next morning I slowly woke up to the sunshine from an open window. I looked around slowly taking in the sights of my Pokémon still asleep and of N standing outside of my window looking at me. I stared at him for a moment not understanding why he was there. The moment passed and I screamed while holding the cover up to me. Ember and Zorro shot up startled and glanced around alerted, glaring when they saw N.

"What are you doing outside of my room," I yelled while blushing. N gestured for me to open to window. "No way, you stalked me here why should I," I yelled.

"It's important," he said. I sighed and went to the window realizing that he wouldn't give up

"Don't do it," Ember cried as I started moving to the window.

"I trust you guys would protect me if he tries to do something," I said while smiling at him. Zorro huffed and jumped down from the bed to join me at the window. I slid open the window and jump back smoothly. N climbed through the window quickly and stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Well don't you have something to say," Ember puffed rudely. I rolled my eyes and shot N a glare. He flinched back as if slapped but recovered in a heartbeat.

"I just wanted to know how you have such a strong bond with Tepig and Zorua, I've never meet a trainer like that," N said going back to his fast pace talk.

"That is not our names," Zorro hissed, "its Ember and Zorro." N glanced at her seemingly intrigued.

"Where did you find her," N asked. I rolled my eyes at the fact that he ignored her comments on their names. "I rescued Zorro from a trainer that was abusing her. And as for the bond I don't know most trainers have a bond like this. Maybe mine is just more pronounced since I can understand them and they can hear-," I cut off when I realized what I was going to say. Thankfully N was too busy fuming over the abuse.

"Thank you for saving Zorua from her trainer," N said after he calmed down. Zorro hissed again at the non-usage of her name.

"First her name is Zorro. Second I don't need a thanks for doing what's right. Third it wasn't her trainer she was a wild Pokémon how else would she be with me now," I said while glaring at him. He frowned at her name.

"Now that you have your answer can leave," Ember growled. Zorro nodded in agreement. N stared at Ember in disbelief before jumping out of the window. _Good riddance,_ I thought.

"Okay let's go," I muttered. They Pokémon nodded in agreement, and soon enough we were out of the Pokémon center. "What's up with that weirdo and why did he break into my room," I asked.

"Don't worry we will deal with him next time," Zorro said. Ember nodded and I rolled my eyes. Without another comment we left the Pokémon center and step out into the warm summer air.  
"So do you guys want to get something to eat before we leave or do you want to eat on the road," I asked. They agreed on eating now. We bickered on which place we wanted to go to, but ended up eating at a nice little café. One meal later we headed to the Route 2.

"Wait," Zorro said as she hopped off my shoulder. The bushes rustled around us and a white Pokémon with a blue face, tail, and horn like thing stepping out.

"What kind of Pokémon is that," I asked. My Pokedex instantly shoot out of bag and scanned the Pokémon. "Absol, the disaster Pokémon, no other known information is known about it." Something clicked in the back of my head. "Oh yeah Absol are said to reveal themselves as a warning," I said. I looked back to where it was standing only to see it was gone.

"I wonder what that could mean," Ember said. I shrugged.

"I wonder what, what could mean," asked another voice. I whipped around to see N behind us. _Is this a warning, what Absol could possible appear to us about. That we shouldn't trust N, not that we did or anything but could it be, _I thought. Zorro nodded.

"What are you doing here," I asked. N raised an eyebrow at me as if I just asked a very stupid question.

"Well I am headed to Striaton City and this is the only way that I could travel to get there," N said as if he was explain to a child. I blushed realizing I did sound stupid.

"Oh then go ahead," I muttered. He breezed by me and disappeared into the route. I started to follow but after a step my X-transceiver rang. "Hello," I said not checking who it was.

"Oh Hilda I have to give you something wait right there," My mother voice said from the watch.

"Wait what," I said but she had already hung up.

"What was that about," Ember asked. Before anyone could answer my mother came out of the gate behind us.

"Oh Hilda sweetie here you go. I forgot to give you these running shoes before you left," Mom said handing me a pair of black and pink combat boots.

"Thanks mom," I said. She smiled at me sadly before turning to leave.

"My little baby all grown up," she said in a whisper before yelling, "goodbye." I yelled my own good bye after her.

"So that's your mother," Zorro asked. I nodded still looking in her direction. We started off hopefully heading into Striaton City and our first gym battle.

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than normal and that I've taken it down. I lost my notebook that this story was in and still haven't found it so I'm free writing it for now. Remember to R&R ~ Swiftfire Mews.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Thank you Sailor Phoenix Black for pointing out that Zorua's name was spelled wrong and for being my first review. I've fixed the spelling problem now. And now to the story.**

_Chapter Four_

We walked down route 2, the Absol was pushed out of our minds as we had battles with many trainers. The only bright sides to battling these trainers were that both Ember and Zorro leveled up and the money we had gained off of those kids. But, now both of them are tried and we have to wait to face the gym until they recover.

"Look we're here," Ember cried from his position on my right shoulder.

"Ouch Ember," I muttered, "You're sitting right next to my ear. Please do not shout." Ember muttered a small apology.

"Come on Hilda let's get going before Ember wets himself in excitement," Zorro said. Ember glared at her but didn't comment back. I rolled my eyes and kept walking towards the Pokémon center. I walked over to Nurse Joy swiftly.

"Welcome to the Pokémon center. How can I help you," she asked.

"Can you heal my Pokémon please, and one room I guess," I said. Nurse Joy nodded as I recalled Ember and Zorro. "Here you go. One room key," Nurse Joy said handing me the key.

"So since it's still midday do you guys want to get something to eat before relaxing. Or maybe do a bit of training," I asked on the way to the room.

"Let's get something to eat first then weigh our options from there," Zorro said. Ember nodded and I pocketed the room key and turned on my heel to go the other way.

"We'll be back Nurse Joy just getting something to eat," I said as we walked out the door.

"There's a nice restaurant next door on the right and a trainer school on the left," she said behind us. I said a quick thanks and left. Just as Nurse Joy said there was a trainer school and a restaurant next to the center. We headed toward to restaurant.

"Hey kid you might want to go to the trainer school first," a white haired man said as we started to climb up the steps.

"Why we just want some food," I asked. He paused and looked at us weirdly.

"Just thought you were here for the gym, one of the gym leaders was at the trainer school, so I was just telling you to go get him. Oh well if you're here for food come right in," the man said as he walked in.

"Wait what, why would this be a gym," I called after him. He didn't answer, he just kept walking.

"Jerk," Ember muttered.

"Oh well let's go in then we will ask Nurse Joy about the gym," I said. We pushed our way through the double doors of the restaurant. I stopped, the first thing I noticed was a bunch of girls screaming their heads off.

"Jeez this girls are loud," Zorro commented. I nodded and sat down at an empty table as far away from the screaming girls. I looked around for a waiter or waitress as my Pokémon hopped down from my shoulders and on to the table. _Just what kind or restaurant is this, _I thought. After another five minutes of waiting a red haired guy pushed his way through the crowd of girls, he wore a waiter outfit and a silly smile. He stopped walking when he saw me. After a moment he made his way towards us.

"Hello and welcome to the Striaton restaurant. My name is Chili and I will be your sever today, what may I please you with," the newly dubbed Chili said.

"Um yes, can I a soup and some of you famous tea, and some Pokémon food and water for my Pokémon," I said brushing off his flirting attempts.

"Would that be all Miss…," He trailed of most likely wanting my name.

"My name is Hilda and no thanks," I said. He smirked and walked off, hopeful toward the kitchen.

"Oh look at that he's trying to hit it off with you," Ember said. I shot him a glare.

"And how would you know what that means," I asked. Ember snorted.

"He's doesn't know," Zorro said. Ember glared at her.

"Yes I do it means he likes you, right mom," Ember said. I stiffened and Zorro gasp. Ember looked at was weirdly before flinching back. "I didn't mean to. If you don't like it I won't. Sorry," Ember stuttered out.

"Um it's okay. I kind of like the sound of that. But why do you want to call me mom," I asked. To my surprise it was Zorro who answered.

"Cause neither of us has had anything close to a real mom, and you acted like our mom. We had were talking about this last night after you went to sleep. We were going to ask you but Ember just had to blurt it out," Zorro said slightly glaring at Ember but was more worried than anything.

"Don't worry I like that you guys trust and like me enough to call me mom. So why not you can call me that," I said smiling at them. They cheered but stopped and looked over my shoulder. They had worried faces on. I whipped back to see what had startled them. There was that Chili standing there with jaws dropped. It's a surprise he didn't drop the tray he was holding.

"Um… Hi," I said. Chili straightened up and fast walked towards me.

"You," he said, "are either crazy, or can talk to our Pokémon, or maybe you can slightly understand them, or what are you a Pokémon dressed like a human."

"I'm going to ignore that last one," I said. "Well truth is I can understand them." Chili started to bounce hyper actively.

"That so cool, is it a secret I can keep a secret," Chili said. _Just how old is this dude. He seems a bit older than me but acts like a total kid, _I thought.

"No it not a secret, but I still don't tell that to random people. You just caught me. Just don't go tell everyone you know. There are bad people out there who will try to use me for that," I said. Ember and Zorro nodded.

"Oh okay, but I have to tell my brothers don't worry you can trust them," he said while dropping the food on to the table. Then he sped off back into the crowd of girls.

"Oh I hope this will end well," Zorro said. I nodded.

"Don't worry mom, I will protect you," Ember said.

"I know you will baby, but I don't think that you need to do that," I said pointing to Chili who was dragging a blue haired dude behind him.

"Hilda I want you to meet Cress he's my brother. Our other brother is out training at the trainer school," a shock went down my back, what had that white haired dude said the gym leader is at the trainers school. Must be a coincidence. "And Cress this is Hilda she can understand Pokémon," Chili finished. Cress sighed and glared at Chili.

"I don't have any time to play with you right now nor do you have time. It's nice to meet you miss and sorry for my brother. The fumes must have gone to his head," Cress said.

"Don't worry about, he is telling the truth," I said simply. Cress narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hey stop that before I foul play you," Zorro said.

"And I will flame charge you," Ember added.

"There will be absolutely no flame charging or foul playing of any kind. If he doesn't want to believe me that's his problem," I said. The sat beck being effectively scolded.

"That was truly something," Cress said, "maybe you two aren't lying." Chili and I rolled our eyes. I froze as I noticed a green haired person retreating through the crowd. _I hope it wasn't N. That creep is the last person I want to talk to today. _I looked over at my Pokémon to see they had already finished their food. I quickly drunk my tea and eat my food as the brothers bickered about something.

"So how much for the food," I asked eager to get out of here. Cress and Chili stopped arguing and looked at me.

"You're leaving already," Chili asked. I nodded.

"I just remembered I have some important training to do and…" I cut off as my X-transvier started to ring. I answered when I saw it was Cheren.

"Hilda, I challenge you to a battle at the trainers school," he said the hung up. _Rude much, _I thought. Then turned back to the brothers. "Then there's that. Besides I will still be in town I need to challenge the gym, that is if I find it," I said. Chili smiled.

"Well for training you can go to the dream yard, it's just east of here, and as for the gym well your sitting in it. Oh yeah and if you can beat the gym leaders in a battle your food is free, you just have to beat them by the end of the day," Chili said. I froze wondering if it would be too much battling for my Pokémon.

"Wait did you say leaders," I asked. Zorro and Ember look as confused as me.

"Yeah there are three of them. They special in different type. Don't worry you only have to face one," Cress said. I nodded and stood up.

"We'll see you guys later then," I said. They simply waved. "Will you guys be able to battle the gym after all this training," I asked.

"Of course mom," Ember said. Zorro nodded. I shrugged and started walking towards the trainer school. Ember and Zorro jumped on to my shoulders.

"One day when you guys evolve I won't be able to carry you," I said. Ember looked excited but Zorro looked angry.

"I never want to evolve," she spoke with hatred. "Okay you don't have to if you don't want to," I said. She calmed down and went on as if that never happened. As soon as we got to the door of the trainer school a green haired dude stepped out. I froze but relaxed when I saw it wasn't N. The green haired duded kept walking. I rolled my eyes at my silliness and walked in. It didn't take long to find Cheren, he was standing at the back of the room near a chalk board.

"Okay Cher- bear I'm here to battle," I said while nodding at Ember. He jumped down and stood in front of me.

"I told you not to call me that Hilda, unless you want me to call you Hilly- Billy," Cheren said. I glared at him and he swallowed nervously.

"Okay dear fake brother of mine shouldn't you be somewhere hiding in a closet with Bianca," I asked. Cheren turned red and muttered under his breath. Wordlessly he sent out a Purrloin that looked strangely familiar.

"Okay flame charge," I yelled. Ember stomped on the ground and engulfed himself with fire, before charging at Purrloin. Purrloin cried as he hit the ground next to Cheren's feet.

"Okay Purrloin use scratch," Cheren commanded as soon as Purrloin got back on its feet. Purrloin had a strange glint in its eyes and it hit me like an Onix.

"Ember dodge then use flame charge," I said with fear in my voice. _Of course why didn't I see it sooner? That's N Purrloin._ Ember swiftly dodge and flame charge Purrloin again, this time knocking it out.

"Where did you get that Purrloin," I asked. As we both recalled our Pokémon.

"I found him on Route two some trainer must have abandon him," Cheren said, "He still hasn't warmed up to me completely." I nodded so it was N Purrloin and he just abandon it like the heartless trainers that he hated would do.

"Good job Ember, now Zorro you're up," I said. Cheren sent out his Oshawott.

"Why hello Tepig," Oshawott said. Then he looked at the battle field. "And who is this cutie," Oshawott asked looking at Zorro. "Someone who is about to beat you in a battle," she said.

"Okay Zorro use foul play," I said. She seemed to vanish only to pop up in front of Oshawott. Quickly she hit him and jumped back.

"Oshawott water gun," Cheren said. His voice was full of concern. Oshawott got up and glared at Zorro before water gunning her. She dripped from the water but she looked unharmed.

"Okay tackle." Once Zorro hit Oshawott was out and I was declared the winner. "Good job Zorro, you both did well," I said. Cheren muttered something about the gym leader left as he ran to the Pokémon center. I felt bad for him, but I didn't go after him. I sprayed Zorro with some potion before heading into the dream yard. We ran into two trainer that helped level up Ember and Zorro before we got to the end.

"Look one more trainer and it's my turn mom," Ember said eagerly.

"I know sweetie," I said. We approached the trainer. She turned around and looked us up and down.

"Can you do me a favor," she said, "take care of this Pokémon for me. I can't play with her much anymore and you look like a good trainer. So her this Pansage is yours now." The trainer slapped a Pokeball into my hand and walked off before I could say anything.

"Um so it looks like we have a new member. Treat her nicely," I said. My voice was a mix of confusion and sternness. My Pokémon nodded and I called out the Pansage.

"Who are you," Pansage asked. She didn't look worried though, she knew this was coming.

"I'm Hilda and this is Ember and Zorro, and yes I can understand you," I said. "Do you want a nickname," I questioned. Pansage nodded, I got the feeling that she didn't care. "How about Pan," I said. Pan nodded and went back in her Pokeball.

"So much for nice," Ember said.

"Hey be nice she just depressed. How would you feel if mom gave you away," Zorro hissed. I sighed and called out Pan.

"Sorry I don't want to be out right now," Pan said.

"I don't care you are going to enjoy the walk to the gym with us. If we are going to be a team then you have to do things," I said. Pan nodded while looking at me in a different way.

"You know nobody has ever put up with me. That's why my trainer gave up on me. I didn't want to play I wanted to fight. She understood and until you mention gym battles I didn't think she made the right choice. Sorry," Pan said. I smiled and picked her up. "How about you fight the gym leader's second Pokémon," I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay so Ember you will start us off. Pan you're in charge of defeating the second Pokémon. Zorro since you're the strongest you can be the one in charge of taking somebodies place if they are to hurt to go on," I said as we started to walk. The Pokémon all cheered and nodded. After getting healed we made our way to the gym. This time no one was blocking the entrance. I stood alone since the Pokémon were in their Pokeballs. I could still hear Ember and Zorro complaining about the cramped space.

"Sorry guys, but we don't want the gym leaders to have an advantage over us by knowing which Pokémon I have," I said. They quieted down so I walked through the double doors of the restaurant.

"Um. I am a Pokémon trainer and I challenge the Striaton gym to a battle," I yelled. The restaurant quieted down and the crowd looked at me with hungry eyes. The crowd parted and three men walked towards me. They were all dressed in waiter outfits. "Chili, Cress you guys are the gym leader here," I said. I wasn't too shocked everything pointed to the being the gym leader.

"Yep bet you're shocked huh," Chili said. The girls swooned at his voices.

"Not really," I said.

"So you guys already know this girl," the third brother said, "Why am I not surprised." I blushed in anger.

"I will have you know that I was eating here earlier not doing anything wrong with your brothers," I said. He frowned and his eyes widen.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that my brothers seem to know everybody before me," the green haired dude said, "my apologies."

"Fine I forgive you just be more careful with your word," I said. "Anyway now that you meet Cilan, you can start your battle. You will be battling Cress since you chose Tepig as your starter," Chili said. I nodded and grabbed Ember's Pokeball.

"Lillypup go," Cress said. I raised an eyebrow, I was expecting a water type oh well. "Go Ember." Ember landed in front of me and glared at the Lillypup.

"Use flame charge," I yelled.

"Work up," said Cress. Flame charge hit first. Lillypup was thrown off balance but it wasn't enough for a knock out. Quickly Lillypup stood up and start to get pumped.

"One more flame charge," I said. Cress didn't have time to call out a move. It was over for Lillypup. Ember race back to me and sat by my feet.

"Okay Panpour your up," Cress said. Panpour was a blue monkey, a water type.

"Pan, it's your turn," I said. She smiled when she saw Panpour. "Use vine whip," I commanded.

"Dodge Panpour then use lick," Cress commanded. Panpour couldn't move fast enough to avoid the whole attack so he got whipped on the legs. Pan was licked.

"Eww," she said as she was coated in saliva.

"Just keep vine whipping," I said. She wiped her face before unleashing a fury of vines on Panpour. Poor Panpour didn't stand a chance against an enrage grass type. Cress and I recalled our Pokémon, or rather I had Pan come to my side and let out Zorro.

"Um you did well and you earned this badge, the Trio badge," Cress said handing me a shiny badge.

"Thanks to you guys I got the Trio badge," I yelled while holding the badge. They cheered and jumped around. I smiled and looked over at the crowd of disappointed girls. I froze, standing there was N wearing a look a disapproval on his face.


	6. Chapter Five

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews everybody. Oh and to answer some questions this will be a ferriswheelshipping, even if they seem to not like each other at the moment. Ok on to the chapter.**

_Chapter Five_

_What is he doing here,_ I thought as I stared at N. My Pokémon stopped cheering when they realized that I wasn't cheering anymore. They followed my gaze.

"What is he doing here," Zorro asked. I shrugged and stared some more. Chili must of notice because he also looked at N.

"Oh that's the challenger from earlier. He took on all the of us because he didn't have a normal starter. Don't worry he only took on our monkey Pokémon," Chili said. My gaze must have turned to a look of surprise because N rose an eyebrow at me as to say what did you expect.

"Really I don't see him as a challenger type person," I said finally turning my gaze away from N. Chili shrugged and turned back to his brothers. "Come on guys let's get out of here before anything bad happens," I muttered. Ember and Zorro hopped onto my shoulders and Pan jumped into her Pokeball. I met N's gaze one more time before leaving.

"What a creep, wasn't he pretty much pro-Team Plasma anyway," Ember muttered. Zorro and I nodded. We finally pushed our way through the crowd and made it the front door.

"By Hilda come back soon," I heard Chili yell. "Bye I will mostly likely come back if I don't travel tonight you guys have really good food," I yelled back. After that comment I pushed through the double doors of the restaurant and into the outside world.

"Hilda," somebody yelled. I looked up to see the floppy green hat of my best friend, Bianca. Behind her there was a young looking lady with purplish hair and a lab coat.

"Bianca, hi. Who is this poor victim you're dragging behind you. Sorry I would save you but she caught me in her evil clutches long ago," I said directing the last part to the woman. Bianca huffed and turned away from me for a moment.

"This is Professor Fennel, The Pokémon professor called me earlier and said that we are going to be the ones to help her," Bianca said in one breathe. She looked at me fearfully as if I would yell at her.

"Why can't Cheren do it," I grumbled.

"He already left town," Bianca said weakly. I sighed and looked blankly at the professor.

"So what are we going to do," I said. Bianca shoot me a look of surprise before smiling brightly.

"I research dreams of both people and Pokémon and I need help in my next step to complete my research. I need you to to go to the dream yard and collect dream mist from a Pokémon called Musharna. Musharna's dream mist will help me to see the dreams of Pokémon," Professor Fennel said.

"That's so cool," Bianca cheered. I nodded ready to get this mission over with.

"Oh and you will need to teach one of our Pokémon cut so you can break down the tree that is blocking the entrance to the dream factory," Fennel said while handing us a gold disk. I raised an eyebrow at the thought of destroying a tree.

"Um okay. But, first I need to go and heal my Pokémon. We just won our gym battle and if the need to battle arises, the need to be healthy," I said. Ember and Zorro nodded.

"Okay, I will meet you there then Hilda," Bianca said as she wandered off in the wrong direction.

"It's the other way Bianca," I yelled. She swiftly turned on her heels, and face planted. Quickly she pushed herself up and ran the other way without looking back.

"Will she be okay," Fennel asked. I nodded and started to walk towards the Pokémon center. I looked back to see that Fennel was gone. I slowed my walk into a trot.

"Jeez what an eventful day. I hope every day is not like this I would like to relax a bit," I said.

"Wait mom stop," Zorro yelled. I stop and glared at her.

"Don't yell-," I was cut off as a hydro cannon blasted out from the alley in front of us. "Never mind, how did you know that was going to happen," I asked.

"She heard it coming," Ember said, "she has better hearing than the both of us." I sighed and took a peek down the alley. Standing there was a very familiar man with brown hair and a Samurott.

"You have to be careful Samurott you could have blasted someone," the man said. I froze his voice was too familiar.

"What's wrong mom," Ember asked. The man turned when he heard the noise. I felt my stomach drop. There standing in front of me was the man who abandon my mom and I three years ago. My father was standing in front of us, he wore a shocked expression on his face. He seemed to grow more wrinkles on his face and he had bags under his eyes.

"Hilda is that you," he said. I narrowed my eyes and slowly backed away.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your new family," I asked. I look of pain replace the shock. Ember and Zorro looked between the two of us in confusion, until Zorro sniffed the air.

"He's your father," she yelled. Ember glanced at her shocked. I nodded and backed away some more. _We could make it to the Pokémon center if we run,_ I thought. My father must have seen the look on my face because he step toward me with his hands up in a very odd movement.

"It's okay," he said. I rose an eyebrow at him before taking off in a sprint. "Wait," he yelled out from behind me. I faintly heard Samurott grumble as he was recalled. I didn't pause in my running. Ember and Zorro were now digging into my shoulders to hang on.

"I will explain later," I whisper to them. I slowed to a stop as I reached to Pokémon center's door. I looked around to see my father nowhere in sight. I sighed in relief and entered the center. Nurse Joy healed my Pokémon in a flash and we were sitting at a table near the entrance of the center.

"So what was that all about," Ember asked. Pan gave him a look of confusion.

"My father left my mom and I three years ago to be with another girl whom he had gotten pregnant. He didn't plan on leaving us until he found out the baby was a boy. So he left us because he has a son who could carry out the family name," I growled out. My Pokémon were angry, even Pan.

"That's no fair," Pan growled, "He shouldn't have betrayed your mother and left to be with his son. What is a girl not good enough for him?" I looked at her in shock. She seemed angrier than the other two.

"Did the same thing happen to you," I asked. She nodded but didn't explain anything else. "We should go now. Bianca's waiting for us," I mumbled. I recalled Pan and the Ember and Zorro jumped back on my shoulders. We had a safe run there.

"Hey what took you guys so long? I've been waiting here forever," Bianca whined. I shook my head. "Oh well did you get one of your Pokémon to learn cut," she asked.

"Oh yeah," I said as I sent out Pan, "I want you to learn cut by using this HM is that okay." Pan nodded, she still look angry maybe a little depressed now.

"Okay here you go." I plugged up my HM player and let her listen to it. "Forget growl, I learned a long time ago I am not a status trainer," I said. Ember looked at me in question. I shrugged not wanting to get into my past anymore today.

"So what did make you guys so late today," Bianca asked.

"My Father showed up," I said simply. Bianca gasped. She of course knew and she hates him for it.

"You could go if you want and I will deal with him," she said. I shivered at her evil tone. Bianca may look helpless but when it came down to it she could beat up a grown man. We found that out when we were on a camping trip. A Beartic startled her and she flung it into a lake.

"No I'm good. I may hate him but he still is my father," I said.

"Still after all those letters," Bianca said. Shortly after my father left he sent letter explaining why left. One of those reasons included having a boy to train and take on the name. I stopped reading the letters after that.

"Oh well maybe one day Bi," I said. Pan handed the HM player back to me and slashed down a tree. "Thank you Pan," I said as I returned her.

"Why don't you return your other Pokémon," Bianca asked as we walked through the whole.

"These two don't like it. But Pan is all for it," I said. We walked a little farther before something screamed in pain.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a Pokémon," Bianca said. Before I could stop her she ran toward the sound. Ember, Zorro, and I shared a look before running after her. The scene that meet our eyes was unexpected. There were two Team Plasma grunts surrounding a pink Pokémon. Bianca was standing just ahead of me.

"Stop that you can't kick a Pokémon," she yelled. It took a second to process but when it did I was angry.

"What they were kicking that Pokémon," I yelled. The grunts turned their gaze to me.

"Oh look another brat. Just stay out the way kid, we need this dream mist to influence trainers to give up their Pokémon," the male grunt said.

"Shut up. Don't tell them our plans," the female screeched at him. I glared at both of them.

"And just what give you the right to kick a Pokémon. I yelled at them. They ignored me.

"Come on you stupid Munna just give us the dream mist so we can leave," the male grunt yelled at it. He gave the Munna another kick.

"That's it. Ember use flame charge in between those two. We can't let him kick that Munna again," I said. Ember jumped off my shoulder and flamed up. He ran in between the two of them. The grunt jumped back in fright.

"So you want a fight kid," the female grunt said. She pulled out a poke ball instantly Bianca took out her own.

"No Bianca you help Munna, I will take these two losers down," I said. Zorro jumped down and stood next to Ember whom was standing in front of me. Bianca nodded and rushed to Munna as the grunts called out there Pokémon. The male grunt had a Patrat and the female had a Purrloin. "Ember flame charge the Purrloin. Zorro foul play the Patrat," I called. The grunts Pokémon were still standing just a bit tiredly.

"Okay Patrat use tackle on the Zorua," the male grunt command. The female used the same command but on Ember. They both took the hits like it was a friendly hit.

"Okay Ember use ember, and Zorro use feint attack," I said. Instantly my Pokémon attacked in harmony taking out the grunts Pokémon. The grunts glared at me.

"This is your fault," the female grunt hissed. The male pushed Bianca out the way and pulled back his foot ready to kick the Munna.

"Stop you fools," a voice yelled out. I shivered as I whipped around to see Ghetsis. "You've already failed me so you better get back to HQ before I get angry," he said. My eyebrows rose in confusion when suddenly there were three Ghetsis. The grunts yelped and ran out. I swore the guy had wet his uniform too.

"What the-," I said when all three of the green haired creeps disappeared. A big pink and purple Pokémon floated out of the shadows. The Munna instantly went over to her while crying mommy.

"Thank you for saving my child. I will give you this as a reward. I hope you use it well," the pink and purple Pokémon said. She dropped a bottle of sparkling pink stuff. I pick it up as the two floated away. Not a second later Professor Fennel walked through the entrance.

"Was that Musharna," Fennel asked sadness was thick in her voice. She seem to wipe away tears before approaching me. "Good you got the dream mist. Come to my lab for a reward for all your hard work," she said before walking away.

"Hilda who were those bullies anyway," Bianca asked.

"They were an evil team called Team Plasma," I told her. Venom dripped with every word. Ember and Zorro were shaking with anger. Too much to even hop on my shoulders. They instead walked and either side of me. "There goal is to force trainer to give up their Pokémon."

"That's horrible," Bianca cried. I nodded they would never win. Someone would rise up and fight against them. People and Pokémon are meant to be together.

"That reminds me. Why didn't you flip that guy over and beat him to a pulp," I asked. Bianca shrugged and looked uncomfortable. I guess she either didn't approve of violence or she could only do it when frighten. Bianca led me to Fennels lab left me with only a good bye to go on. Ember and Zorro had calmed down enough to hop back on my shoulders.

"Are you here for Fennel she upstairs doing her wacky things," some boy said as I entered the house. I nodded and went upstairs. Professor Fennel stood in between two machines.

"Um hi," I muttered. She smiled at me. I noticed her eyes were a bit puffy and red.

"Hilda great you're here. You really helped me with my research. You see I do research on the dreams of Pokémon to help better the relationships of trainers and Pokémon. I was going to the dream yard myself but those goons from TP or whatever they're called wouldn't let me go. So I want to give you this C-gear. It's a useful feature to add alongside xtransceiver," Fennel said. She handed me a second watch. It was blue. The design was nice and it only had three options so I didn't need an explanation to how it worked.

"Thank you," I said.

"This place is weird can we go now," Ember said. I looked up a noticed he and Zorro were barely hanging on to me. They looked half asleep.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I have to go my Pokémon are tried out from battling those goons," I told her. No wonder they weren't speaking much they were drop dead tried.

"Oh okay drop by again my sister Amanita is the creator of the box system here and she would really like to talk to you," Fennel said. A young girl nodded and waved from behind a computer. I smiled and left. The sun was going down so I knew I would have to spend another night here.

"Hello Hilda," a voice said. I slowly turned to see N sitting there waiting for me.

"What do you want? It's been a long day and we are all tired," I snapped. He gave me a glance of hurt. "Sorry like I said we are tired," I mumbled. He nodded and looked at my Pokémon.

"Where is Pansage," he asked. I pointed to her poke ball. He gave me a sharp glance.

"What she goes in there herself. I don't want to force her to do anything she doesn't want to," I grumbled.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He was in deep thought for a second. "I have one more question. Can I travel with you?" My jaw dropped and Ember let out a snore. It might have been because I was too tired to argue but we now had a traveling partner in the form of N.


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

Tiredly I made my way to the Pokémon center with N following slightly behind me. Ember and Zorro would be mad to see him later but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

"Okay here's what we're doing. I'm going to rent a room at the Pokémon center and you can do whatever you want," I muttered.

"Then I shall stay in the room with you. We are traveling partners now," N said. I turned too glared at him but stopped and sighed, I did say he could do anything he wanted to do.

"Fine whatever just don't expect me to be up at dawn. It's been a long day and I just want to sleep," I said as we entered to Pokémon center. N nodded but didn't comment.

"Hello what can I do for you guys," Nurse Joy asked.

"One room for two please," I answered. I would ask her to heal my Pokémon but I really didn't want to wake them. Nurse Joy gave us a funny look as she handed us the room key.

"Your room is room number three. Have a nice sleep and no funny business I run a clean center," Nurse Joy said. I stared at her for a moment, my tired brain finally put together what she was trying to say.

"Oh Arceus. No we wouldn't do anything like that we hardly know each other. Besides I'm only 13," I exclaimed shocked she would suggest that. N looked confused as if he didn't understand her message. I wondered if he was pretending not to know or if he didn't ever get the talk.

"Whoops sorry I didn't mean it like that," Nurse Joy said. I rose an eyebrow before stomping off towards the room.

"What did she mean by funny business Hilda? I mean all we are going to do is sleep," N asked once we were out of earshot.

"I am not having this talk with you. Ever. If you really want to know go ask her or something," I said. My face was bright red and embarrassment coursed through my veins. N shrugged and back tracked. I unlocked the door to the room and set my stuff and Pokémon on the bed closest to the door.

About five minutes later I was in my most covered pajamas when N enter the room completely red faced. I shoot him a look as to say _well what did you think she meant._ "Um that was a very long and detail talk," N commented a minute later. I rolled my eyes and got into bed. Sleep washed over me like a river.

One night later I was woken up by the angry hisses of my Pokémon. "Mom what is he doing here and why is he half naked," Zorro hissed. I shot up, true to her word N was only wearing pants.

"What the heck N. Go put on a shirt," I yelled while covering my eyes. "Sadly this is our new traveling companion. He asked me last night while I was too tired to object," I explained to Ember and Zorro while N was getting changed.

"That doesn't explain why he was shirtless," Ember growled. I shrugged there was really no explanation to the shirtless N I saw upon awaking, even more so after that talk he had with Nurse Joy.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That is just how I usually sleep," N said as he re-entered the room. Ember and Zorro hissed at him. He raised an eyebrow as if he was shocked by their reaction.

"Yeah whatever just invest in a shirt to sleep in. If we are going to do this you need to be cover at all times that I am in the room with you," I said as I marched towards the bathroom. "And be nice you too. I don't want to have to cover up his murder." With that I slammed to bathroom door shut.

N shirtless chest flashed through my brain as I got in the shower. _Maybe that's his plan to seduce me then turn me in to a pro-team plasma drone. Or I'm just being a silly hormonal teenage girl, _I thought as I entered the shower. Once I was out I felt determined not to fall for my traveling partner.

"So Mom where are we heading today," Ember asked. From what I could tell they ignored N the entire time I was in the bathroom.

"Well everything been hectic so how about we just start heading to the next town," I said. Ember and Zorro agreed but N stood there with a weird look on his face.

"They call you mom," he question. I nodded not understanding why he was so shocked to hear that.

"Well of course we call her mom, we do have to call her something," Zorro said. I sighed as they proceeded to hop on my shoulder. From the look on N face he didn't seem to agree with Zorro.

"Do you have a problem with that," I asked.

"No it's just most Pokémon think of their trainers as masters not mothers," he explained.

"Really because I have not meet a single Pokémon that has called the trainer a master. Friends yeah but no master," I said. N gazed at me pretty indifferently before heading towards the door.

"What a weirdo," Ember mumbled. I nodded and proceeded to follow N.

"Hey, wait! We're supposed to be traveling together, not you leading me around," I said as I quickened my pace to catch up. He sighed and slowed down a bit. We walked in silence for a while.

"So what do you think of Team Plasma," N asked. Ember and Zorro growled at the mention of them.

"They're idiots and I don't like them," I said shortly. N gave me a weird glance that seem to be on the borderline of dislike.

"Why? They are trying to do some good to Pokémon," N said. I had to snort at that, Team Plasma doing good to Pokémon.

"Do some good they were kicking a Munna in the dream yard the other day. Way to protect Pokémon," Zorro said. Disbelief colored her tone. N had a startled look on his face before it blanked again.

"You must have been mistaken. Team Plasma would never do something like that," N said. I shook my head in disbelief. We were passing up the daycare now.

"Oh yeah cause the Munna screaming while a grunt kicked it was a mistake on our part," Ember growled. He sent a glare in N's direction before facing forward again.

"Well maybe there are a couple of loose screws in the team but it doesn't mean all of them are bad," N said passionately. I sighed it was apparent that we weren't going to change his mind anytime soon.

"There way of trying to end Pokémon battles is to battle themselves. And to make trainers give up there Pokémon is by stealing. Face it, they are a bunch of hypocrites and Team Plasma is a 'loose screw' in Unova's society," I said. Ember and Zorro nodded in agreement.

"But-," N started.

"But nothing. Truthfully some Pokémon might not be happy in balls or under a trainers command. That should the Pokémon Team Plasma should try and help and they should do that by convincing the trainer to release that Pokémon. Not steal the Pokémon or make others give up their Pokémon. I'm just saying idealistically most Pokémon are happy and most trainers try to help the Pokémon that aren't happy. There is really no point to Team Plasma's stupid interference," I said. "Now can we be done talking about Team Plasma?" N nodded and seemed to wonder about my words.

"Wow mom do you really feel that way," Ember said. I nodded.

"How do you feel about battles," Zorro asked.

"Well it's really the Pokémon choice. I mean if they didn't want to battle then they wouldn't. Humans can't force them to do anything since Pokémon are a lot stronger than humans," I said. My Pokémon looked at me in amazement. Ember opened his mouth to ask another question but another voice rang out.

"Hilda, I challenge you to a battle," Cheren yelled from behind us. I slowly turned around. Cheren was racing towards us.

"I accept," I said simply. N made a noise but I ignored him. "Ember I believe you're up first, then Pan with Zorro on the sidelines taking over if one of you faint," I said. Ember nodded and jumped off my shoulder.

"Purrloin I choose you," Cheren yelled while throwing up a Pokeball. Purrloin popped out. I stole a glance at N to see his reaction. He looked shocked and mad.

"Ember use flame charge," I said. Ember took a second to get worked up before rushing at Purrloin. Purrloin cried out as he was hit. Out of the corner of my eye I could see N wince. Purrloin jumped back up, I could tell that one more hit would do it.

"Purrloin assist," Cheren cried out. Purrloin opened up its mouth and preformed Oshawott's water gun. My eye widened slightly at their luck.

"Hurry and dodge Ember then take them out with another flame charge," I commanded. Ember jumped out of the way just a moment before the water gun hit. Then charged, knocking out Purrloin. Cheren sighed and recalled his fainted Pokémon.

"You did well. Okay Oshawott," Cheren said while throwing out Oshawott Pokeball. Ember came rushing back to my side as I threw Pan's Pokeball.

"This is the new addition to my team," I said as Pan landed gracefully on the battle field.

"Hello Tepig, cutie, and ugly monkey," Oshawott said. My eyes widen and I winced Pan was not going to like that comment. As expected Pan glared at him and her aura became visible as it darken.

"I'm going to maim him," Pan muttered.

"Um vine whip," I said slightly nervous. Oshawott didn't have a chance. Pan hit him hard with the super effective move and it was a critical hit. Cheren just sighed and recalled Oshawott. Pan walked over to me already calm before returning herself.

"Well that was fast," Zorro muttered. I nodded as Ember jumped back on to my shoulder.

"Well N what did you think," I asked only to see he was gone.

"Good riddance," Ember muttered. I felt strangely disappointed but I pushed down the feeling almost as soon as it came up.

"I guess even with the same amount of badges I still have to work harder to catch up. Oh well anyway why were you with that weirdo N," Cheren asked.

"Last night I was tired and he asked me if I could travel with him. I stupidly agreed and now I'm sort of stuck with him," I said. Cheren laughed at me.

"Good going Hilda only you could pick up the weirdoes," he said. I shook my head in amusement.

"Move it brats," a gruff voice yelled at us. A second later two Team Plasma grunts pushed past us. Once they were out of hearing distance I opened my mouth to comment when the sound of Bianca's voice cut me off.

"Hey wait thieves," she yelled. Cheren and I exchanged glances. We turned around to see Bianca standing there panting and a little girl crying besides her. "Cheren, Hilda you got to help those Team Plasma grunts stole this little girl Lillypup," Bianca said breathlessly.

"Okay Cheren meet me by wellsprings cave it's the only place they could have went, but first you need to heal your Pokémon," I said.

"No need my parents gave my some revives and I have lots of potions. Let's go," he said. I nodded and we took off running. Soon we were rushing into the cave. We slowed to a walk and looked around carefully. The grunts were in the middle of the cave.

"Go away you brats this Pokémon is now under the protection of Team Plasma. The little girl did not know how to take care of this Pokémon right," The male grunts said.

"Whatever let's just beat them in a Pokémon battle," the female said. They both had one Pokémon, a Patrat.

"Let's show them how we deal with thieves," Cheren said throwing out his Purrloin. I nodded to Zorro. The Patrats didn't stand a chance they were down in one hit.

"Stupid brats. Fine keep the Pokémon," the male said throwing Lillypup to me. I caught Lillypup as Ember growled and the grunts.

"Let's go it's not like we can do anything else to them," I said while walking the other way. Cheren nodded and followed me leaving the grunts in the dust.

"Team Plasma are a bunch of idiots," Cheren said. Zorro, Ember, and I nodded in agreement.

"I have a feeling that this will become a daily event," I said. Cheren groaned while Zorro and Ember sighed.

**Sorry for the belated update. Lots of thing going on in life. Remember to Read and Review. ;3 ~ Swiftfire Mews.**


End file.
